Un lugar en tu corazón
by Angelus diabolicus
Summary: Después de que Touma sale del país, Miaka empieza a cuestionarse acerca de su relación. uu Historia experimental en progreso.
1. Chapter 1

Miaka Seguchi. Las palabras que la definen son glamour, elegancia y belleza. Se mueve entre los más importantes círculos del espectáculo de Japón. Esposa de uno de los hombres más conocidos del país.

Sin embargo, ¿alguien alguna vez se ha preguntado si ella es feliz? ¿Se han preguntado, acaso, qué es lo que siente cuando su propio esposo –Tohma Seguchi –la deja de lado para atender otros asuntos _de mayor relevancia_?

La máscara de aparente frialdad se resquebraja por un momento, dejando entrever sus ojos castaños llenos de tristeza.

Personas desconocidas caminan a su alrededor, y su mirada se encuentra clavada en el hombre con quien comparte apellido. El hombre que, a pesar de haberla desposado, no le presta más atención a ella que a un desconocido.

- En este momento, Eiri es lo más importante para mí –dice Tohma firmemente.

Miaka se limita a asentir antes de verlo partir entre los pasillos del aeropuerto.

Ni una sonrisa, ni un beso, ni un "te quiero".

Y justo cuando pierde de vista a Tohma, algo se rompe dentro de ella.

_¿Dónde quedo yo, Tohma? ¿En qué lugar quedo yo...?_

Las lágrimas afloran, desobedientes ante las órdenes de su dueña de controlarse. En su confusión, los pies avanzan sin previa orden del cerebro.

Quiero salir de aquí. Que nadie vea a Miaka Seguchi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Señorita Seguchi, ¿dónde...? – la pregunta ni siquiera es escuchada.

Los pasos se aceleran, y sin previo aviso, se encuentra a mitad de la calle.

Escuchó un grito. El chirrido de un auto tratando de frenar. Y súbitamente, todo se volvió negro.

_¿Qué lugar tengo yo en tu corazón, Tohma?_

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Continuo o no continuo? La pregunta del millón! Dejen reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Al final le había encontrado, después de días de frenética búsqueda.

_Volveré a casa._

A casa. ¡Cuánto había deseado ser él quien lo recibiera al llegar…!

Pero su hogar… su hogar jamás sería con él.

…

Aquel chiquillo… ¿cómo habría logrado llegar al corazón de Eiri?

Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Tendría que comprar un boleto de avión. Lo más pronto posible.

Su trabajo no podía esperar.

&/&

No se enteró de la noticia sino hasta su llegada a Japón.

Salió a la carretera… la golpeó un auto.

En coma.

¿Cuándo despertaría?

No le aseguramos nada.

Flores en la habitación. Claveles. Claveles color rosa.

¿Qué flores le gustaban…? No ¿Qué flores le gustan?

¿No lo sabes?

¿No lo sabes?

¡¿No eres _su marido!_

…

…

…

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se fijó en ella?

¿Cuando salió de Japón?

No…

En ese momento solo la _vío, _mas no se _fijó _en ella.

Las visitas entraron, para encontrar a Tohma sentado al lado de una figura vendada, tomándola de una mano insertada en un catéter.

"Tohma…" murmuró Shuichi, mirando con sincera preocupación al dueño de la empresa.

Yuki estaba a su lado, pero no lo miraba a él. Miraba a su hermana, pálida, vendada, herida, inconsciente.

Y el remordimiento asomaba en sus ojos.

"Shindou-kun, Eiri-san…" Tohma hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza, a modo de saludo.

El silencioso escritor se dejó caer en una silla al lado de la cama. Sin que lo notaran, Shuichi había salido de la habitación.

"¿Qué han dicho los doctores?" preguntó al fin, con voz apagada.

Una falsa sonrisa asomó en los labios de Tohma, quien no tuvo la fuerza para sostenerla.

"No saben cuándo despertará"

_No saben si despertará._

Pero eso no se lo dijo.

Tatsuha esperaba en la puerta.

"¿Quién ha traído las flores?" fue lo primero que dijo. También el llevaba un ramillete de claveles en la mano.

Los puso en un jarrón que le extendió una enfermera.

"Miaka prefiere los blancos" murmuró, acomodándolos finalmente a un lado de los demás.

Un momento de silencio. Solo el continuo "bip" del marcapasos.

"Vamos, vamos!" palmadas en la espalda. "No es como si se hubiera muerto!" sonrisas "Miaka es fuerte. Sé que despertará pronto. No podría dejarnos de lado, acabaríamos hechos un desastre!" Tatsuha soltó una carcajada, y se dirigió hacia el silencioso cuerpo de su hermana.

Susurró algo a su oído, que nadie más pudo escuchar.

Ahora Tohma sonreía. Yuki le espetó a su hermano que no metiera alboroto, y las cosas casi volvieron a la normalidad.

Solo faltó el severo regaño de la mujer.

Tohma se arrepintió en seguida de haberlo siquiera pensado.

La sonrisa había desaparecido.

&/&

El trabajo dejó de ser el mismo. Hasta ese momento –no antes –Tohma notó que el refrigerador se vaciaba, la casa se llenaba de polvo.

¿Miaka se encargaba de eso?

La casa también cambió, lentamente. Ya no había una cena cansada de esperarlo, guardada en el refrigerador. Comentarios acerca del último show de anoche.

Pretextos para encerrarse en el estudio. El trabajo era importante.

Hundiendo la cara entre las manos, se preguntó ausentemente si Miaka se sentiría igual de sola que él en ese momento.

&/&

Cuando las heridas sanaron y las vendas fueron retiradas, Tohma se dio cuenta de algo.

Era hermosa.

Sin el maquillaje, sin la mirada herida, molesta, en su rostro. Era hermosa.

Su cabello, tan largo, era atado en trenzas. Sería difícil para las enfermeras cepillarlo siempre.

Y recordó…

Miaka estaba sentada frente al espejo, peinándose. Se había vuelto, a mirarlo, y había sonreído.

En ese momento, también pensó que era hermosa.

Los recuerdos eran dolorosos, pero incesantes.

Antes ella sonreía más a menudo, pensó. Antes de casarse con él.

Le había sonreído cuando Eiri se la presentó. Cuando la invitó a salir por primera vez. Cuando la besó, cuando cayeron juntos en la cama, cuando, entre una lluvia de besos y caricias, le había entregado un anillo.

Y, en ese momento, su sonrisa brillaba. Sus ojos brillaban.

Cuando él daba las gracias antes de comer la cena que ella preparaba después del trabajo. Cuando decía que, no, no importaba que hubiera llegado tarde…

Y, en ese momento… Su sonrisa se apagaba. Y sus ojos perdían ese resplandor.

En un arrebato, tomó su mano, y la miró.

"Miaka?" era la primera vez que hablaba con ella desde… "Miaka? Es… Es mi culpa que estés así, no es cierto?" su sonrisa brilló un instante antes de quebrarse. "Miaka… lo… lo siento tanto…"

Se encogió, lentamente, sobrecogido por el dolor. Su frente tocaba su mano, suave.

"Miaka…" su nombre sonaba extraño en sus labios. "Por favor… por favor, despierta…"

Y aunque su cuerpo se estremeció en un sollozo silencioso, de sus ojos no salió ni una lágrima.

Y ella no despertó.

&/&/&/&

Oh, my… Angsty? Fue eso lo que escribi? T.T no lo puedo creer…

Espero sus reviews, y espero que esto no me haya salido tan mal como creo… XD


End file.
